


Across Time and Space

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Reunions, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: Lucina has travelled quite far with the Shepards after hearing rumors that one of her fellow time travellers was attacking a desert fortress. When she got there, it turned out to the one she wanted to see the most - and expected to see the least.





	Across Time and Space

**Author's Note:**

> This originated from the prompt "Two characters unexpectedly spend the night together".

Lucina stood outside Chrom's tent. Her parents had asked for her help with a new Shepard, who had joined after a pitched battle in a desert fortress. When Lucina walked into the tent, she was surprised, not to see Chrom and Robin sitting at a familiar table, but to see Severa sitting across from them.

Severa was every bit as surprised as Lucina to see her lover again. Lucina sprinted the short distance from the entrance to where Severa had just stood up and immediately pulled the mercenary into a tight embrace.

After a long while, Lucina finally pulled away, and noticed her parents sitting patiently, waiting for what was presumably an important meeting to start. Lucina and Severa hurriedly took their seats on the opposite side of the table.

"Mother, Father, I'm sorry," Lucina said. "I know this is important, but, when I saw Severa, I-," Lucina trailed off at the end, unable to find the words to describe how she felt.

"It's alright," Robin replied. Lucina and Severa both felt relieved. While neither Chrom nor Robin could understand exactly what Lucina and Severa were going through, they had a general idea.

"The reason we asked you to come is a matter of logistics," Chrom said. "We don't have any spare tents, so Severa is going to need to share one for a while. You know Severa better than anyone else in camp." Which was true, even if Chrom hadn't known exactly how close Lucina and Severa were.

Lucina immediately knew her answer. "She can share my tent," Lucina responded. Severa's perpetual scowl turned into a half smile, and she obviously had no objections to that arrangement.

Robin was rather surprised by how quickly Lucina responded, and how quickly Severa had agreed. Robin turned to Chrom, and noticed he seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"Lucina's an adult," Chrom thought, "But still, it was just a few months ago that I remember her being given a wet nurse." Robin was having the exact same conflict. But the fact remained that Severa still needed a place to sleep, and her girlfriend's tent was certainly far from the worst option.

Robin silently assented to the decision, after having to come it herself. Robin turned to the two young ladies, and paused ever so slightly. "Severa will share your tent," Robin said, much to the relief of both Lucina and Severa, even if Severa didn't show it.

It was starting to get dark, so the two girls proceeded directly to Lucina's tent. Severa was quite surprised to see a collapsible bed, even if Lucina was a Princess. However, Severa also noticed that the tent was entirely empty except for Lucina's bed, not even having a place to store equipment.

Lucina sat down on the bed, and Severa joined her. There was a long pause as the two girls simply looked into each others eyes. Eventually, Severa broke the silence. "Lucina," Severa began, averting her gaze. "I-I didn't think I'd every see you again. When we went back through time, we got seperated. You were surrounded by Risen, and-" Severa found herself unable to finish her sentence.

Lucina placed her hand just below her lover's chin, and lifted Severa's head, leaving the mercenary no choice to look at her princess. "Severa," Lucina said, "I had thought the same thing about you. But what matters now is that you're here, and we're together again. And," Lucina paused, her eyes becoming moist, "I don't want to lose you again," she said, in a much softer voice than usual.

Severa couldn't hold back any longer. She grabbed her Lucina and held on tight, never wanting to let go. Lucina responded in kind, fearing that the two of them would be seperated again if she so much as loosened her embrace.

For a very long time, the two of them simply held their embrace in silence. Then, hugging Lucina even tigher, Severa broke that silence. "Lucina, I-" she began, "I-I," She continued, struggling to find the words to say what was so clear in her heart.

"Severa," Lucina replied, "I love you too."


End file.
